1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector assembly with an optimized connector size and improved bond strength between a connector terminal and a connector housing, and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been actively developed and produced compact and light portable electric/electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, etc. Therefore, the portable electric/electronic devices are equipped with built-in battery packs, such that these devices can be operated even in places where additional power sources are not furnished. The battery packs recently employ chargeable/dischargeable secondary batteries in terms of economic interests. Typical examples of the secondary batteries may include a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) battery, a lithium (Li) battery and a lithium ion (Li-ion) secondary battery. In particular, the lithium ion secondary battery has a high drive voltage which is three times higher than that of the Ni—Cd or Ni-MH battery that is widely used as a power source for portable electronic devices. Further, the lithium ion secondary battery has a high energy density per unit weight.
Generally, the secondary batteries use a lithium oxide as a positive electrode active material and a carbonaceous material as a negative electrode active material, respectively. Lithium secondary batteries are classified into two groups, i.e. liquid electrolyte batteries and polymer electrolyte batteries, depending on the kinds of electrolytes. The batteries using liquid electrolytes are referred to as lithium ion batteries, whereas the batteries using polymer electrolytes are referred to as lithium polymer batteries.
The secondary battery is formed by the electrical connection of a protection circuit board to a bare cell including an electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a case. The bare cell performs charge and discharge of electricity via chemical reactions, and the protection circuit board prevents overcharge and overdischarge of the bare cell to thereby protect the bare cell. An assembled state of the bare cell and the protection circuit board is referred to as a core-pack. The protection circuit board of the core pack is provided with a connector. The connector transmits an electric current generated from the bare cell to the outside, upon discharge of the battery, and serves as a medium for carrying an electric current to the bare cell, upon charge of the battery.
The connector is then assembled into a connector housing to form a connector assembly. The resulting connector assembly is mounted on the protection circuit board. The connector of the connector assembly is electrically connected to the protection circuit board, and the connector housing provides electrical insulation of the connector from the outside.
However, a conventional connector assembly has shortcomings associated with size optimization upon coupling of the connector with the connector housing. That is, an increase in the mounting area of the connector leads to an increase in the overall size of the connector assembly.
Further, the conventional connector assembly suffers from disadvantages associated with separation of the connector from the connector housing. Conventionally, the connector has been simply inserted into an internal space of the connector housing upon fabrication of the connector assembly. That is, the conventional connector assembly is not provided with a structure necessary for maintaining the connection between the connector and the connector housing.